Bride's Day
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: Getting married is one of the best moments ever. Noelani is going to have a very interest wedding and see what happens during her preparations for this special day.


Getting married is one of the best feelings of the world for the bride. Today was June 21st in the beautiful French city of Nice in Côte D'Azur and there was a woman around the age of twenty-three who was now sleeping peaceful in her hotel room. It was now four in the morning at the bride-to-be was sleeping there was a knock on the door.

"Open the door Noelani," says a woman's voice, "you got to get up and take a shower because you have we have to get our hair done at 5:30.'

The twenty-three year old woman known as Noelani wakes up and approaches the door. It was early as hell, but the Portuguese-Hawaiian bride-to-be approaches the door and sees her best friend standing there. Dahlia, who was another twenty-three year old looks over at her best friend and sees how refreshed she was. Maybe it was for the fact she left her bachelorette party at around eight at night. Noelani looks over at her wedding dress that was in a fancy bag. One thing she was sure of is that the wedding dress was not white and it was because of her personal preference of her ideal wedding dress.

The caramel haired woman takes her bathrobe and heads to the bathroom. It was going to be a long few hours since she has to get nails and hair done before getting her makeup and dress on. After fifteen to twenty minutes of waiting for Noelani, Dahlia looks over and sees Noelani soaking wet from her shower. After throwing some undergarments and clothes on, the bride-to-be was ready to get her hair done.

* * *

Around 5 in the morning, Noelani was getting her hair washed by a famous French stylist. Being rich has its perks and all just like getting her hair done for example here.

"We're going to add strawberry blonde highlights to make your hair a strawberry brown color," says the French hair stylist.

Noelani responds, "That's fine with me."

Dahlia, Rebecca, and Seoyeon was at the salon getting their hair done as since they're Noelani's support team along with her mother, who was watching the four young ladies getting their hair done. Esmeralda couldn't believe that her daughter was finally getting married. She was generous enough to support her with her decision of marrying Miguel. Yes, Noelani was marrying the man that she fell in love with for almost eight years now. They had ups and down in their relationship and Noelani looks over at her engagement ring, which was a cushion cut lavender Sapphire, calla cut and round diamond ring in two-tone gold. It was one hell of an expensive ring, but it didn't matter because it was one of the biggest surprises that she didn't expect. The twenty three year old could remember that day so perfectly.

* * *

_In the gym, I was sparing against Seoyeon, who's my kickboxing instructor. As I kicked her, the Korean-American woman blocked my kick and I landed on the mat. I stood up immediately and I continued on attacking and attacking but it was useless. Seoyeon continued on dodging and blocking each attack I launched at her._

"_We need to stop there," said Seoyeon._

_I asked, "How come?"_

_"What the hell is wrong with you Noelani?" questioned kickboxing instructor._

_ I didn't say a word because she noticed how I attacked her without thinking twice. My day had nothing but a huge hell for me. Seoyeon approached me and gave me a bottle of water. I accepted the water bottle and she sat down right next to me and I decided to sit down as well. _

_Seoyeon asked, "What's wrong Lani?"_

"_My day have been really hellish for me because nothing bad things have been happening to me," I stated._

_She responded back, "I see and you needed to channel your angry towards me to relive yourself."_

_ I nodded my head before I took a sip of water. Maybe I needed something to calm me down until Seo recommended me to take the day off. I understood and I nodded my head in agreement before I decided to leave the area with my duffle bag. At the time I left the gym, a pair of steel blue colored eyes looked over at me. I looked over and I saw Miguel there out of pure coincidence. _

"_Hey Noelani," said Miguel._

_I responded unenthusiastically, "Hello Miguel."_

"_Is something wrong Noelani?" asked the blonde haired man._

_ I commented that I had a horrible day at work and I told him my story. From spilling coffee to my dress to getting a parking ticket, Miguel knew that I had horrible day for sure. He approached me before went down on one knee suddenly. I didn't know what my boyfriend was doing until he took out a small black box._

"_I know how to make your day better," said Miguel._

_I questioned him, "How Miguel? How?"_

_"Do you want to marry me?" he asked me._

_ He opened the small box, which revealed a cushion cut lavender sapphire, calla cut and round diamond ring in two-tone gold. I moved a few steps back until I tumbled lightly. Miguel caught me in his arms and kissed me on the lips and I kissed him on the lips as well. After that intimate moment, I looked over at the ring and I was stunned. Miguel wanted to marry me and I knew I can't say no._

"_Yes Miguel! I want you marry you!" I exclaimed with so much joy._

_ I hugged my now fiancé because he just made my day with the engagement. Miguel looked up at me and told me that he had been planning to propose to for quite some time since after the trial against Rubinho for aggravated assault and attempted murder. It was a huge deal for that fact that my parents were wondering when I was going to get married. They knew that Miguel was the one despite the disapproval of my twin sister Nathalia and my younger sister Joyce. The only two sisters that supported my decision to be with Miguel is Joyce's twin Samantha and the youngest of Wilson Leal siblings, Iolani. _

_I whispered, "Thank you Miguel… Thank you."_

_"I will always make you happy, my beautiful Rose," commented Miguel, "Always…"'_

* * *

After washing and drying the bride's hair, the hair stylist works on the woman's hair and it was a curled and it was pinned halfway in barrel curls in the back. This bridal hairstyle help sweeps the sides away from the face. Noelani looks over at the mirror and sees how beautiful her hair was. Noelani approves of this hairstyle because it was a simple yet elegant hairstyle and it was now time to get her nails done. It was a must since Samantha insisted on her older sister to do that.

"I'm wondering what Miguel is up to at the moment," comments Noelani.

A female voice responds, "There you are Noelani."

Mrs. Leal looks over and sees her two daughters, Iolani and Samantha in the salon and both of them seems to be distressed about something. They look over and sees her sister getting her nails and rushes towards her suddenly. The twenty-three year old bride looks worried since both her younger sisters are distressed.

Noelani asks, "What's wrong Samantha?"

"It's Nathalia….She is engaged with Rubinho," comments Samantha.

Iolani responds, "You need to convince her n-"

"I cannot do anything about it Iolani because I have restraining order against Rubinho and I cannot go near him and Nathalia does want any contact with us. All I have to say is that Nathalia is making a huge bet that she's not going to win. She is going to be killed if she continues her relationship with Rubinho," interrupts the oldest Leal sibling.

It was indeed very cold to say, but it was truth unfortunately. Noelani informs her sisters that she doesn't have time for this because she has a wedding to get to. Mrs. Leal realized that her eldest daughter is going to have this hate for her ex-boyfriend, but she knows that Rubinho hurt her and took advantage of her. Luckily Miguel saved Noelani's life, which Esmeralda always will feel grateful for. After the getting hair and nails done, it was time for the bride to put on her dress.

* * *

In a cabin that was close by, Julia was helping Noelani put on her wedding dress on. Noelani's wedding gown was a very pale shade of lavender and it was made of delicate lace to makes this gown absolutely stunning. The gown itself has a slim, fit and flare silhouette that features a strapless neckline as lace appliques continue throughout the entire design. As for the gown's skirt, it has a trumpet style skirt that flares out to give it a sophisticated look. Instead of a traditional wedding veil, the bride chose a vibrant coral colored faux flower adorned to her hair for simplicity.

"How do I look?" questions Noelani.

Dahlia responds, "Great of course Noelani. You look so beautiful in that dress."

"Thanks and it seems that I'm one those brides who don't think it's necessary to wear a white dress for their wedding," comments the twenty-three year old.

Seoyeon replies, "But you look great in that lavender dress though because it's more of you style, elegant yet simple."

Noelani smiles as she continues thinking about her wedding day. She looks over at her engagement ring and removes it. It has been two years since she has been engaged and now she was going to be a married woman finally. The twenty-three year old bride moves the ring to her right ring finger because she really wants that ring there with her. It wasn't that it was a very expensive ring, but for the fact that there was meaning behind the ring itself for the woman. Plus it would be nice if Miguel sees the ring as because he worked his ass off to buy his fiancée a beautiful ring like this.

"We should get going because the wedding is going to start soon," comments Noelani.

* * *

On the beach side of Hotel De Negresco, Miguel was waiting for his bride there. The blonde haired groom was wearing a lavender dress shirt with a khaki formal suit jacket with a coral rose boutonnière attached to it, a pair of khaki dress pants on and white dress shoes it. There was sandalwood flooring on the beach area to make sure sand doesn't get in the way. Lavender, white, and coral streamers surrounds the entire area and it was indeed a beautiful wedding scenery.

The song that was used for the bride's entrance song was "Without You" by Rosario Dawson and Adam Pascal from the famous musical Rent. It was one of Noelani's favorite songs and it sounds suitable for a wedding. Noelani begins walking down the aisle with her wedding bouquet in her hands. She was trying her best not to feel embarrassed for the fact that she was the bride. As she and her father make it to the end of the aisle, the bride slips on floor much to her father's dismay. Miguel catches the brown haired woman before landing on the floor.

"I'm so sorry," whispers Noelani.

Miguel whispers back, "Don't worry about it Noelani and by the way, you look beautiful."

As Noelani regains her posture and holds Miguel's hand, she was thinking about the moments she has spent with the former leader of Barthez Battalion. They have gone through the good, the bad, and also the awkward times during the last eight years now. To be together and getting married was one of the best feelings in this world. As the ceremony commences, Noelani and Miguel looks over at each with smiles on their faces.

"You may kiss the bride," comments the priest.

Noelani asks, "Ready?"

"Ready," replies Miguel.

The lovely couple kisses and butterflies was released suddenly. It was indeed a beautiful moment because two former bladers are united in holy matrimony. After the lovely kiss, Noelani looks up at the butterflies that are flying away. A smile appears on her face before a pair of hands are wrapped around her waist.

"So now you're Mrs. Lavalier Leal am I right," wonders Miguel

Noelani comments, "Of course I'm and I'm ready for the new challenges that are set for us."

* * *

**This is the end of Bride's Day. It was a sweet story of how Noelani and Miguel got married and now I'm going to write a drabble series on how their married life goes for them. For now, read and review for now.**


End file.
